tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
"The 3rd Apprentice" transcript
Prologue: Beast Boy's dream sequence In Beast Boy's dream sequence, Beast Boy is fighting against a giant mud monster, then in reality, Beast Boy suddenly wakes up from his dream sequence. Beast Boy: "It was just a dream sequence." Beast Boy walks right outta his bedroom and notices Robin, Raven, Terra and the other Teen Titans members having a relaxing time in the living room, and he decides to do the exact same thing. Terra: "Well, it sure is nice and peaceful in here." Cyborg: "Check out this super thrillin' blender." Starfire: "It is most perfect for the making of smoothies and milkshakes." Beast Boy: "Almost perfect for making my most favorite fruit and veggie smoothies." Raven: "Well good for you, Beast Boy, this must be 1 lucky day ahead of you." Beast Boy: "Thanks a bunch, Raven, I knew you would appreciate my tastes." Raven: "At least I made a romantic relationship with Optimo here." Optimo: Nervously Sirens Wailing Optimo: "I wonder who it is this time." The 7 Teen Titans team members walk right over to the video monitor screen and Robin turns it on and Slade's image appears. Robin: "It's Slade, he's out there someplace in Jump City, Titans, follow me." The 7 Teen Titans team members head on out to downtown Jump City. [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Downtown Jump City Robin: "Who are you?!?" Cyborg: "Show yourselves at once!" Slade (off screen): "Surprised to see me again, Titans?" Beast Boy: "Slade! we should've known it was gonna be you, what are you up to now anyhow?!?" Slade: "Well technically, I just sent out Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload." Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload show up and the 7 Teen Titans team members prepare to fight against them. Slade teleports right back to the super villains' lair. Robin: "Titans, go!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. Robin: "Take this and that!" Starfire: "And some of these and some of those!" Raven: "A little bit of dark magic will just hurt 1 bit." Terra: "And neither would a giant boulder." Raven and Terra's powers levitate a boulder, which knocks out Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus. Slade (off screen): "Good try, Titans." Slade: "Now they'll once again become Ternion." Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload form together as always and become Ternion. Ternion: "Let's rumble it down." Robin: "Titans, attack, now!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Ternion and knock him out. Beast Boy:: "Alright, we got him good!" Robin: "Come on, Titans, let's go, we still got Shrieker to fight against." The 7 Teen Titans team members fly around in the T-Sub on their way to fight against Shrieker. Fade to another black screen....... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Cue the commercial breaks...... Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." The back alley Shrieker: And Stomping Beast Boy: "There he is!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Shrieker, then suddenly, they become 6 TItans when Beast Boy is doing the battle fight alone against Shrieker and Slade watches from the distance. Slade: "My probes will destroy your powerful friends from the inside." Beast Boy: "You can't control any of them, no matter what you do, they're not gonna obey you." Slade: "This isn't just about you, Beast Boy, it's also about you." Beast Boy: "What do you mean by that?" Slade: "Sending for trouble along your ways, leaving cryptic clues for you to reveal, I was testing you out, for quite some time now, I 've been searching for another apprentice, somebody to follow in my footsteps, and, Beast Boy, I've already chosen you." Beast Boy: "There's seriously no way that I would ever work for-" Slade: "If you agree to join me, if you agree to serve me, and if you never agree speak to your powerful friends again, I can allow them to stay alive, but if you disobey even the shortest request, I can annihilate them, Beast Boy, and I'll make you watch everything, now do we have a deal?" Back in the back alley Terra: "Beast Boy? Beast Boy? Beast Boy, please respond, why doesn't he answer me? Robin: "His locator's been deactivated, Terra, we got no other way to find him." Cyborg: "Not good, man, not good." Terra: (speaking right into her communicator) "Beast Boy, please, you must answer me, Beast Boy, please respond, Beast Boy, where are you?" Cut back to Beast Boy in the super villains' lair. Beast Boy is wearing the exact same apprentice clothes that Robin wore in the season 1 episodes: "Apprentice Part 1" and "Apprentice Part 2". Slade: "I know this seems hard for you right now, Beast Boy, but trust me, you're gonna learn to really love it." To be continued............... Fade to another black screen........ Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts